


Treasured Things - (A Treasure Planet/Voltron Crossover).

by JaithLover_Voltron (BadThingsHappen_Voltron)



Category: Treasure Planet (2002), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/JaithLover_Voltron
Summary: The ATLAS crew stumbles across an injured young explorer who doesn't remember anything but his name. They are in for a surprise when he proves himself to be a useful member of the Coalition, as well as bringing a certain MFE pilot and Paladin of Voltron closer together than they would've imagined.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. crash landing & discovery.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricodeku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricodeku/gifts).



"captain, we've picked up a signal coming from a nearby planet," veronica informs, "it seems to be a distress signal."

"where's voltron?" shiro questions.

"they're on another mission, sir, along with the mfe squadron," curtis answers, "you sent them to recover what was left of the last planet that we docked at after they defeated the rogue pirates that had attacked."

"alright, crew, we're going in to investigate the signal ourselves. coran, take us in."

"yes, captain."

the planet they land on is abandoned, and shiro and sam go to find out where the distress signal is coming from, as well as being on guard in case more pirates come back. shiro has an eye on the tracker that tells them whether they're getting close to the signal, and it beeps faster and faster as they get closer to a wrecked ship.

pretty soon, the device goes haywire as they take one last step closest to the ship. sam pulls up a special x-ray to help locate anybody near the ship, and no signatures pop up.

"that's odd," he remarks, "this should've picked up the heat from any bodies who are close by. unless..."

he doesn't need to say anymore before he and shiro work together to move the ship over to its right side, and that's when they hear a faint and weak groan. shiro looks over to where the ship once was.

"bridge," he calls into his comms, "ready a medbay. we've found who had made the distress call, and he's in pretty rough shape."

"copy that, admiral," iverson answers back, and sam and shiro get the young man into the atlas as quickly as possible.

* * *

the man they rescued is still in a coma after a few days, and the doctors monitor him closely while shiro receives updates about his condition. the mfes and voltron are busy with their own missions, so they haven't been back to the atlas in a while.

"what do you guys think he was doing out there?" veronica ponders to the rest of the bridge. "he couldn't have survived that crash."

"ah, the kid'll be fine," iverson retorts, leaning back on his chair, "i'm sure he's survived worse. looks like he has, too."

"well, it will be a miracle if he does survive. who knows how far he fell, and who knows how hard he crash-landed."

shiro comes back to the bridge, and the rest of the crew quickly go back to whatever they were doing.

"any updates on the young man, sir?" curtis asks.

"he's stable, but still unconscious," the captain answers, "the doctors promised that they'd keep sam and i updated since we were the ones who discovered him, but nobody else is to question the wellbeing of this passenger until he awakens, is that understood?'

"yes, sir," the bridge crew answers in unison.

"any updates on the whereabouts of voltron or the mfe squadron?"

"we got an update from griffin about two hours ago," veronica informs, "the mfes and voltron have successfully liberated a heavily galra-influenced planet. they're moving on to the next planet over, and he says that this one looks like it'll be more tough to convince, considering how loyal they were to the galra before its downfall."

"thank you, veronica. crew, ready for launch."

and after a minute, the abandoned planet is left in the dust as the atlas takes off and heads back into space.


	2. awakening & introduction.

it takes an entire three weeks for the new passenger to awaken, and when he does, he's confused as all hell, as anyone should be in this situation. shiro goes down to the medbay to greet him, as well as get information on who he is and how he crashed.

"hello," shiro greets gently as he walks into the room, "my name is shiro. can you tell me who you are, if you remember?"

the young man in the bed glares at him warily, gaze piercing as he eyes the admiral up and down. shiro suddenly feels like prey at that moment, and he tenses up, fight-or-flight mode automatically kicking in.

"why don't you tell me where i am, and then i'll answer your question."

"you are on the igf-atlas," shiro rests his flesh hand on the man's shoulder, and the other responds by shrugging it off, still glaring daggers at him, "we're headed to the planet edruna, to meet up with voltron. have you heard of voltron?"

"nope. don't have the slightest clue of what you're talking about," the guy looks down at his iv and starts fiddling with the tube absentmindedly, seeming to become a little more comfortable, "but since you answered my question, i'll answer yours."

then, he looks over at shiro.

"name's jim. i crash-landed on a planet after my ship got shot down by some weird-looking space cruisers or whatever they were," he then runs a hand through his hair and lays back into the pillow behind him, "but... i don't really remember anything before that. not where i was headed, not where i once lived... it's all drawing a blank."

"well, jim," shiro says, "i'd be happy to introduce you to our crew after you get some rest and get more comfortable with your surroundings."

"...thanks."

* * *

"everyone," the captain announces, jim behind him in the standard orange garrison uniform, "this is jim. he's gonna be our newest recruit on the igf-atlas."

the other bridge members turn to look over at him.

"hey," veronica whispers to curtis and iverson, "that guy looks a little bit like griffin, don'tcha think?"

"yeah," curtis agrees, "it's the hair, ain't it?"

veronica and iverson nod, then shiro directs jim to sit between the two. their lingering gazes stop when the young man gives them both a glare.

"what do we know now about voltron's status? anything new?"

"we got in communication with keith an hour earlier," veronica reports, "they're meeting us on planet edruna in two to three hours. they just need to make sure that the planet is able to live freely and establish a more stable economy."

"good," shiro says, "you all can introduce yourselves to jim later on in our mission briefing when we meet back up with voltron and the mfe squadron. for now, let's focus on gathering supplies and tools when we land on the planet, got it?'

"yes, sir," the bridge members chime.

the atlas takes off in the direction of their stop, jim taking in the sights of the universe as they travel. he just might get used to this.


	3. first mission & proving worth.

"so who's the new guy?" lance questions veronica when they meet up after landing on planet edruna, having noticed jim standing beside shiro.

"you'll meet him in the mission briefing," his sister answers, handing him some boxed supplies. he huffs and takes the box into the atlas, and he, allura, ryan, and hunk begin unloading the first of the boxes, taking them to their respective locations within the ship.

after they finish up with taking supplies into the atlas, shiro calls them all to the meeting room for a debriefing and report.

"first, i would like to address our newest member and recruit," he starts after greeting everyone, turning to the young man sitting between him and lance, "this is jim. he will be assisting officer griffin and keith in the next mission, as a little trial run."

james and keith look over at one another, then at jim.

"shiro, are you sure?" keith pipes up. "where did you find him?"

"he crash-landed on a planet that had been abandoned. he's actually been here for a couple weeks while you were liberating the planets you were given. now, jim, keith, and officer griffin, why don't you guys get acquainted with one another on your way to planet eotune for an exploration mission?"

"do we have to take both ships, captain?" james asks.

"no, you three will be taking the black lion. eotune's surface should not be populated, considering the fact that on our last scouting mission with the rebels, the planet had virtually no activity. you will be going to see if any former inhabitants have left behind some things of use like medical equipment or salvageable food."

keith sighs and shakes his head, while james just nods. jim just sits there, fidgeting with his fingers.

"okay, now that we've got that out of the way, you three are dismissed. good luck."

* * *

jim is fitted with a special suit, much like the mfes, before they take off. on their way to the black lion's hangar, jim decides that the silence is too overbearing.

"so, uh," he asks, rubbing the back of his neck as he, james, and keith enter the hangar, "how long have you guys been out here?"

"couple years," keith answers simply, putting on his helmet as the black lion opens her mouth and lowers her head. jim is surprised at how massive this thing is compared to the three of them. they all pile into the lion, james standing beside keith and jim leaning against the back wall, amazed at the amount of holograms that pop up when the lion awakens. he steadies himself when black lifts her head up.

"jim, you might wanna find something to hang onto," james calls back, "this lion goes pretty fast when it first takes off. may be a little jarring for a first timer like yourself."

the other doesn't think too much of it, but is surprised when they take off out of the hangar and he almost topples over.

"can't say he didn't tell you so," keith quips, making james laugh.

they reach the planet, and jim walks behind keith with james leading the way. they come across an abandoned facility, and keith opens the door and leads the way inside.

"didn't shiro say this place was deserted?" he questions when he notices a holo-screen pop up, clearly having been used not long ago judging by the logs displayed on the screen.

"yeah, he did," jim comments, brushing his fingers against a keyboard, pulling up another holo-screen with some surveillance footage and noticing two people walking, though he can't make the figures out, "but... something tells me he didn't get the whole story."

"this footage is from days ago..." james observes. "this was definitely not abandoned or deserted."

"keep your guards up. jim, take this just in case."

jim is barely able to catch a sniper rifle that keith throws at him. they explore the rest of the facility, being on guard even more so than before. if someone had been here a couple days ago, they had to have come back.

they travel up to the facility's main hub, where james and keith set to work piecing together what went down. keith instructs jim to keep watch over the entrance to the hub, just in case the people who were here come for them. they finish up pretty quickly, and luckily, nobody comes to get them...

...until they're about to leave.

"well, well, well," a voice pipes up behind them as they're about to get back into the lion, "looks like we've got company."

"who are you?" keith asks. jim gets the sniper and focuses on where the voice came from. "and there's more here?"

"who i am doesn't matter," the alien with glowing green eyes comes out from behind a pillar, "and if you must know, yes."

"listen, we're just doing an exploration mission," james says, "we mean no harm."

jim keeps his sniper trained on the alien, and the alien glares at him. "if you mean no harm, then why is he aiming a sniper rifle at me?"

"just makin' sure you don't do anything shady and keep your distance," the other snaps, narrowing his eyes as he keeps his gaze fixated on the alien, watching their every move.

"very well, then," the alien retorts, and then, they take out a bugle and blow on it. the sound is almost deafening, considering how quiet the planet is.

soon, what seems like millions of eyes, all in differenl colors and all glowing eerily, appear from all around them. keith takes out his bayard, james his gun, and jim keeps his rifle still steady on the alien that had first confronted them.

the main alien laughs maniacally. "you three might as well give up! you're surrounded!"

jim then sees a large cage and aims the rifle at the rusty chain holding it up to the ceiling, pulling the trigger. the alien looks up just in time to see the cage drop on them, and they gesture to their friends to attack.

james and keith grab jim by each arm and dash towards the open entrance, and james fires the trigger on his own rifle at the button that closes the door. it shuts slowly, and some of the aliens escape, but jim turns and fires his gun at them, making a few collapse to the ground and the rest scatter into the darker parts of the planet.

soon, they're back in the lion and taking off from the planet as keith sets up a comms signal to the atlas.

"good job, jim," james praises, placing a hand to the boy's shoulder, "you really came through for us back there."

jim smiles up at him. "thanks," he says, "although i have to admit i was only improvising. i about soiled myself when he brought out all his friends."

"oh, no," keith chimes in, "that was clever, firing at the cage like that. and you definitely proved your worth and willingness to work in a team. shiro will be very impressed, as we already are."

jim gives keith a genuine smile and leans against the wall, and they ride the way back to the atlas in pleasant silence.


	4. training session & formal introductions.

"your hand-to-hand looks good, jim," keith observes. shiro had requested for him to show the new team member some combat techniques. "now, let's see if you're as skilled with a sword or knife."

he hands jim his knife just before james comes in and notices.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, keith," he rushes over and takes the knife from jim, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"griffin, he's clearly ready! he's already shown what he can do with a rifle and basic handgun, and his hand-to-hand skills are good too!"

"that doesn't mean that he's ready to handle a sharp object!"

"oh, for heaven's sakes, griffin, just let the kid use it!"

"no, not yet!" james turns his attention to jim. "you're going to be demonstrating to me what you have learned so far, ok?"

keith rolls his eyes and walks over to lean by the entryway, watching the two.

"okay, first, show me your blocking techniques."

jim does that and then moves on to blocking and subsequently fighting back. james keeps him at it for about an hour before they take a break.

* * *

after the session, james, keith, and jim are lounging on the couch in the formal room of the atlas.

"so, jim," james pipes up after a long moment of silence, "why don't you tell us about yourself? where are you from?"

"i, uh... i-i don't really remember," jim looks down at the ground and runs a hand through his hair, "after i crash-landed, i must've hit my head pretty hard because anything up until the moment i woke up on the atlas is drawing a blank."

"oh, okay," james sits up a bit, "then keith and i will tell you about ourselves, how's that?"

"yeah, alright," jim says, leaning forward.

"guess i'll go first," keith looks over at jim and begins, "i was born to a galra and a human, and i didn't find out until years later when i underwent a trial for the blade of marmora. i also met my mom when i was assigned a mission by said blades when i was working with them."

"cool," jim comments, then looks over at james. "alright, your turn."

"well, i'm pretty average," james rubs the back of his neck, "i had a mom, dad, and two brothers and two sisters. but i am transgender, meaning i was born female. my mom supported my decision early on, even going as far as to take me to my first pride parade and buying me more masculine clothing." his demeanor then changes, and he looks down at the ground. "then... when the galra attacked, i lost them..."

jim immediately goes over and, without a word, wraps his arms around james, who does the same to him with tears streaming down his cheeks. keith just gives the two a solemn look.

"i'm so sorry," jim whispers, and james pulls away after a while.

"it's alright," he says, wiping the tears from his eyes, "i still miss them so much, but... the thought of them keeps me fighting."

they continue to chat until the rest of team voltron and the mfes come into the room. the teams join in on telling jim about themselves until shiro calls all of them back to the bridge to discuss the next mission.


	5. mission gone wrong & search and rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter trigger warning for torture!

"we're headed to planet teliv due to some reports of strange activity on the surface," shiro announces, "but we don't know if it's good or bad activity, so be alert."

"will we be undergoing another mission, shiro?" lance asks.

"possibly, but i'll only need three of you to go."

he then looks over to jim, james, and keith.

"how would you three like to go on this mission? should be pretty easy, just scout out different areas of the planet to make sure that there's no galra or other enemies."

he ignores lance's scoff and snide comment of 'luckies' as keith simply nods and then looks over to the other two for their own approval. jim responds with 'sure, why not?' and james with 'yes, sir.'

"it's settled then. griffin, keith, and jim, when we arrive at teliv, you'll be our scouts."

"but, shiro, that's not f-"

"lance," shiro cuts him off, "enough."

lance crosses his arms and huffs, rolling his eyes as he sinks back into his chair. soon, they reach the planet and james, keith, and jim set out on their mission.

* * *

james, jim, and keith step out of the black lion, weapons at the ready and guards up. they reach the base where shiro said that most of the inhabitants were.

"hello," an alien greets, coming up to them, "i am xyl'nahn, leader of the telivans. you must be the group that was sent by the igf-atlas, i assume?"

"yes, ma'am," keith responds, jim and james standing on either side of him, "we're here to scout different areas of teliv, to make sure that the suspicious activity is not anything that is meant to harm you or the planet."

"thank you so much," xyl'nahn says, "i really appreciate it."

"you're very welcome," keith then turns to jim and james, "griffin, you scout the left-side area of the planet. jim, scout the right-side area. i'll scout the base's perimeter."

james and jim nod and head to their respective areas. keith looks to xyl'nahn for permission to head towards the outside of the base, and at her nod, he heads over and begins to watch for suspicious activity.

jim is not one to feel frightened very easily, but something about this planet just seems... off. like he knows that someone, or something, is watching his every move. it's not long before he hears something growling behind him, and soon, he feels himself being grabbed by the throat. the thing that has him rips his helmet off and throws him to the ground, and he hits the back of his head against a rock.

he feels himself being dragged off, and everything soon goes black.

* * *

when jim awakens, he's bound to the wall by his legs, the attacker having used rope to tie them together. he runs a hand through his hair and soon hears the door in front of him hiss open.

"well, well," the alien says, voice rough and gravelly, "who do we have here? an intruder?"

"i'm not an intruder," jim snaps back, teeth bared, "i'm a part of the voltron coalition."

the alien laughs and his eyes seem to shine. "even better! i can use you as a bargaining chip for the lions of voltron."

"what could you need the lions for?"

"i need their quintessence to rid of this wretched planet," the alien goes over to a switch, and jim follows his every move carefully, "and you're going to get me the information to their whereabouts."

"and what if i don't?"

the alien growls and flips the switch, and a jolt of electricity is sent through jim's body, causing him to scream in pain. he tries to catch his breath when it ends, but each inhale is a struggle.

"i'm not giving you any information," he says, voice strained, "i'd die before i ever revealed the lions' whereabouts. it's gonna take a lot more than electro-shock torture to get me spilling."

"very well, then," the alien snarls, bringing out a rusty blade, "looks like you've given me permission to get more creative."

jim's eyes widen, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"where are the lions?!" his captor screams, but jim vows to be tight-lipped, no matter the consequence.

the alien then smirks and presses the blade deep into his victim's leg, causing jim to scream like he did when he was electrocuted, but this time, tears stream down his face.

* * *

"griffin," keith says into his comms, "how you holding up?"

"nothing to raise alarms," james responds, then adds, "so far."

"jim? do you copy?"

no response.

"hm," keith shrugs, "must be too focused on the mission to respond."

"i dunno, keith, don't you think something just feels a little odd? i mean, you'd think he'd update us by now."

"yeah, but like i said, i think he's-"

"i'd better go and check up on him, just in case."

james heads off in the direction of where jim is supposed to be scouting, but when he gets there, there's no sign of the boy.

"griffin?" keith calls through the comms, "james? is everything okay?"

"dammit, i knew something was wrong," james mumbles, more to himself than to keith.

looking around, he soon catches sight of something behind a rock. he rushes over, and his heart drops into his stomach as he realizes what it is.

it's jim's helmet, not too far from a blood-spattered stone. james wants to vomit, and he feels the contents in his stomach almost going through with it.

"keith," he says into the comms through the lump that's formed in his throat, "i think jim's in trouble."

* * *

jim's probably lost a substantial amount of blood at this point, as he's feeling very lightheaded. this alien has really done a number on him, cuts varying in depth littering his skin and his suit having been torn practically to shreds.

"your resilience is quite impressive," the alien states, pacing back and forth, holding the bloodied knife at his side, "but it will eventually lead to your downfall if you don't tell me where the lions of voltron are located."

the boy growls weakly, but still doesn't say a word. he's numb to the next strike of the blade as it's plunged into his arm and pulled back out.

"come on, boy," the alien twirls the knife between his eight fingers, "this is getting quite boring. i might have t-"

he's interrupted by a blast that goes through the shut door and hits the wall behind jim. james bursts through the door, and when he sees the condition that jim is in and the alien holding the bloody blade, he sees red.

he fires his rifle almost blindly at the alien who stands frozen, and it hits him square in the chest. james then goes and unties jim, and the other practically collapses in his arms, shaking and clearly terrified.

"hey, hey, shhh," james whispers, scooping the frightened, traumatized boy into his arms and cradling him close, making sure not to hurt him further, "it's okay, i've got you."

"griffin, did you find him?" keith asks.

"yeah, he's in pretty bad shape, though," james replies, never keeping his eyes off of jim.

"alright, i see your location. i'm on my way!"

* * *

jim is still shaking badly when james carries him out of the underground facility, and he wraps his arms around the other's neck and buries his face in the crook. keith is right behind the two when they pile into the black lion, james standing behind the pilot's seat and feeling jim's tears soak his wetsuit. he clutches tightly to the boy, not letting go for the entirety of the ride back to the atlas.

keith contacts shiro to get a medbay ready for when they arrive, and before shiro has a chance to ask what happened, he's disconnected the comms.

"how is he?" he asks james.

"he's shaken up pretty bad," the mfe responds, carting his fingers through jim's blood-matted hair, "and he's in a lot of pain."

jim flinches visibly when james brushes against a particularly deep wound, and james gives him an apologetic and worried look. the rest of the ride is spent in silence.

they arrive at the atlas, and james and keith rush jim to the medical wing, james still holding tightly onto him. the medical team rushes out and takes the injured boy from james' arms, taking him into an exam room.

jim thrashes around and attempts to fight off the nurses who come in, and they have to give him a sedative, but as soon as james and keith are allowed in with him, he immediately calms down at the sight of the two, though his heart rate is still high.

james is given permission to get into bed with him, and when he does, jim's heart rate significantly slows down, as does his blood pressure. they stay with him in the room for the rest of the night, never leaving the boy's side for even a second.


	6. bonding & reconciling.

the beeping of the heart monitor beside jim's bed is the only thing that keith hears when he walks back into the room after a debriefing with shiro and the rest of the paladins and mfes. he looks over at the bed, and james is still curled up next to the boy, stroking his hair absentmindedly as he quietly hums a familiar lullaby that keith recognizes is from a movie that they all watched the night before the final launch after having defeated honerva.

"he alright?" keith strolls up to jim's bedside, leaning up against the railing to gaze down at the sleeping boy.

"he's fine," james answers, "he actually woke up after you had left and was awake for a couple minutes before the nurse came in to switch out his iv bag."

"mm."

james takes his eyes off of jim and looks over at keith. "hey, i don't think i ever apologized for the comment i made back when we were still cadets."

"oh, uh," keith is taken aback at the sudden statement, "don't worry about it, it was a long time ago. in fact, _i_ should apologize for decking _you_ in the face."

james lets out a soft laugh at that. "yeah, i kinda deserved that, though, but thanks for apologizing."

keith gives the mfe a smile, a genuine one, and then turns his attention back to jim, who's still sleeping soundly. "he really went through a lot in these past few weeks, hm?"

"yeah," james says quietly, "i feel for him. god, when i broke into the facility and saw the condition he was in... i just saw red. i didn't know what i was doing. then, when i noticed that alien with the bloody knife in his hand, i just blacked out and shot blindly, wasn't expecting to hit him right in the chest."

keith puts a hand to james' shoulder comfortingly. "you did the absolute right thing. i would've done it the same way, too."

"thanks," james smiles over at him, and keith smiles back. "i just... i don't know why, but in the weeks that we've had him on the team, he's really grown on me..."

"i know exactly what you mean. he's a lot like the both of us... got your look, almost, and my stubbornness."

"when all this is over, do you think we can...?"

james doesn't have to say anything because keith nods immediately, knowing what he was going to ask. "i'd love to."

the mfe smiles at the black paladin, then goes back to watching over the young boy lying next to him. keith smiles at the sight in front of him and strokes jim's hair, then goes over to the couch and lays down to rest.


End file.
